godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Godzilla/Gallery
Concept art Concept Art - The Return of Godzilla - Super X 1.png|Super X concept art Concept Art - The Return of Godzilla - Super X 2.png|Super X concept art Production ''The Return of Godzilla Godzilla 1984 Production Shot 1.jpg|Teruyoshi Nakano with the 84Goji suit Godzilla 1984 Production Shot 2.jpg Godzilla 1984 Production Shot 3.jpg Godzilla 1984 Production Shot 4.jpg Godzilla 1984 Production Shot 5.jpg Godzilla 1984 04.jpg Return.jpg Godzilla 1984 03.jpg Godzilla 1984 01.jpg 84Goji Sitting.png Godzilla 1985 Godzilla 1985 Production Still.jpg|Raymond Burr behind the scenes with a picture of Godzilla Screenshots ''The Return of Godzilla 84gojira1.png|The Japanese title card 84gojira2.png|International title card Balashevo.jpg|The Soviet Warship Balashevo travelling to Tokyo Shokilas.jpeg Shockirus_Jump.jpg Shokkirasu.jpg Shokailas.png Shockirus_Eat.jpg Godzilla-1985 1.jpg RoG1.png|Godzilla returns RoG2.png|Godzilla absorbs the reactors energy Type 74 Tanks.jpg RoG3.png|Godzilla rises from Tokyo Bay Gojira84 Mitsubishi F-1 3.jpg Gojira84 Mitsubishi F-1.jpg Gojira84 Mitsubishi F-1 2.jpg F-1 Jet.png Pmag-g85-head.jpg The_Super_X_arrives.jpg Super-X in flight.png RoG4.png|Godzilla is subdued by the Super X RoG5.png|Godzilla is revived Super-X and Godzilla.jpg RoG6.png|The Wrath of Godzilla The Return of Godzilla-He's Evil.jpg RoG7.png|Godzilla arrives at Mount Mihara RoG8.png|Godzilla falls into his volcanic prison Godzilla 1985 84gojira3.png|The American title card The return of Steve Martin.jpg Godzilla 1985 Dr Pepper Machine.jpg|A Dr Pepper machine can be seen in the background Godzilla 1985 Dr Pepper Can.jpg Releases Posters The Return of Godzilla Poster Japan Teaser 2.png|Japanese ''The Return of Godzilla Teaser Poster The Return of Godzilla Poster Teaser 3.png|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Teaser Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Teaser_4.gif|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Teaser Poster The Return of Godzilla Poster Teaser 2.png|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Teaser Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Japan_1.png|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Japan_2.png|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Japan_3.png|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_International_1.jpg|International The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_United_States_1.png|American Godzilla 1985 Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_France_1.jpg|French The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Germany_1.png|German The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Germany_2.jpg|German The Return of Godzilla Poster The Return of Godzilla Lobby Card Germany 1.png|German The Return of Godzilla Lobby Card The Return of Godzilla Lobby Card Germany 2.png|German The Return of Godzilla Lobby Card The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Turkey_1.jpg|Turkish The Return of Godzilla Poster The_Return_of_Godzilla_Poster_Mexico_1.jpg|Mexico The Return of Godzilla Poster Home media releases The_Return_of_Godzilla_New_World_VHS_Cover.png|New World Godzilla 1985 VHS Cover Godzilla1985.jpg|''Godzilla 1985'' VHS cover 1002692 l.jpg|''The Return of Godzilla'' DVD Cover 9B17AD96.jpg|Japanese The Return of Godzilla DVD Cover 4988104014627 b.jpg|Japanese The Return of Godzilla DVD Cover Godzilla Movie DVDs - The Return of Godzilla -Marketing Film German-.png|''The Return of Godzilla'' German Marketing Film DVD Cover Cover godzilla 1984 jp.jpg|Japanese The Return of Godzilla Blu-Ray Cover file:godzilla1984_usbd01.jpg|Kraken Releasing The Return of Godzilla Blu-Ray Cover Merchandise Guides 1984 MOVIE GUIDE - THE RETURN OF GODZILLA.jpg|The Return of Godzilla Guide Cover 1984 MOVIE GUIDE - THE RETURN OF GODZILLA PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1984 MOVIE GUIDE - THE RETURN OF GODZILLA PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1984 MOVIE GUIDE - THE RETURN OF GODZILLA PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1984 MOVIE GUIDE - THE RETURN OF GODZILLA BACK.jpg|Back page Magazines Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 2.jpg Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 3.jpg Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 6.jpg Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 7.jpg Godzilla 1985 Monster Land Magazine - Page 8.jpg Category:Godzilla film series: Heisei era films - Image galleries